


Into the Fire

by Sight_Bead



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sight_Bead/pseuds/Sight_Bead
Summary: 本文根据梅里美的《卡门》改编，把古装黑帮片改成时装黑帮片，是根据小说版而不是歌剧版的故事改的，类比一下大概类似于《夜宴》之于《哈姆雷特》的性质？所以基本已经完全脱离现实人物原型。再多哔哔一句，tag里的“/”和“&”含义是不一样的，这篇是梅花cp向，普花友情向。我觉得我很可能要坑掉了，放了两年也没写后续，不过这种事谁说得准呢。
Relationships: Drew Meekins/Johnny Weir, Evgeni Plushenko & Johnny Weir





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文根据梅里美的《卡门》改编，把古装黑帮片改成时装黑帮片，是根据小说版而不是歌剧版的故事改的，类比一下大概类似于《夜宴》之于《哈姆雷特》的性质？  
> 所以基本已经完全脱离现实人物原型。  
> 再多哔哔一句，tag里的“/”和“&”含义是不一样的，这篇是梅花cp向，普花友情向。  
> 我觉得我很可能要坑掉了，放了两年也没写后续，不过这种事谁说得准呢。

或许梅金斯本该扭头就走的。

那天下班后他被同事们连拖带拽地拉去了一家不熟悉的夜店，其他人要么兴致勃勃地和热辣的陌生的姑娘搭讪，要么围着舞台上穿着清凉的舞娘吹口哨，而累了一天疲惫不堪的实习警员梅金斯只觉得自己的眼皮越来越沉，两杯伏特加下肚后更是连周围震天响的音乐声都几乎听不清了。他扶着吧台站起身，艰难地穿过一片错综交缠难解难分的人体，摸索着找到酒吧的后门打算去透透气。

酒吧后门外的空气里总是弥漫着一股让人不愉快的可疑气息，裹挟着深秋凉意的晚风也没能把这团温热沉闷冲散一丝。起初梅金斯并没有注意到不远处那个靠在墙边发呆的年轻人，他靠在门边点了支烟，暗自希望他的同事们过一会儿还能清醒着走出来，而不是又要让他付帐叫车，最后一个一个扛回家。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，职业病一样的警觉忽然在他不甚清醒的大脑中警铃大作。

一个陌生的人影在十来米外的路灯下朝他的方向打量着，在察觉到梅金斯发现了自己后，那人并没有离开的意思，而是不紧不慢地朝这边走了过来。

一张年轻的面孔渐渐从路灯间的黑暗中进入梅金斯身旁的闪烁的霓虹灯光里。那是一张经常会在这种地方见到的年轻男人的脸，被层层的妆容修饰过的轮廓，夸张浓重的眼影，深色的唇膏，还有不知用掉多少发胶之后根根分明的黑发。

“能借个火吗？”

年轻人的声音很温柔，透着一点细微的沙哑，看上去并不像什么危险人物，梅金斯没多想就低头去掏打火机，只不过还没等他的手伸进口袋，对方就把烟叼在嘴里凑近他的烟头，自顾自地点了起来。

他们离的很近，近到梅金斯在昏暗闪烁的光线下都能看清这个人扑闪的睫毛，闻到他身上混合着烟草气息的香水味。蓬松的毛皮领子边缘轻扫着梅金斯的下巴，微微有些发痒，他就像被施了法术一般不敢动弹，生怕只要他一动，眼前的景象就会像个脆弱的肥皂泡一样崩解消散。

时间一秒一秒地流逝，或许是疲惫与酒精麻痹了他的理智，梅金斯并没有思考自己为什么会担心眼前的这个陌生人消失，他只是一动不动地定在原地，直到对方终于从他的面前挪开，才发觉自己刚刚一直摒着呼吸，脸也几乎红到了脖子，幸好灯光昏暗，不至于太过难堪。

“一个人吗？”年轻人深深地吸了一口手中的烟，然后歪过头似笑非笑地看着梅金斯，缭绕的烟雾随着他的话轻飘飘地在他们之间的空气中翻滚。梅金斯有些迟疑，他并不擅长与人搭讪，而眼前人这种不见外的轻浮举动又让他莫名有些气恼，最终他只是沉默地转开目光，没有回答。

见梅金斯没有搭腔，年轻人并没有知趣地退开，反而凑得更近了一些，甚至直接抬起胳膊架在了梅金斯的肩膀上。

“嫌这里无聊的话，我知道个有好玩的地方，要不要来？”

梅金斯整个人僵住了，一时间只是不知所措地盯着这个年轻人，茫然地眨了眨眼又张了张嘴，皱着眉头不知道该如何应答。而对方却似乎被他他窘迫的模样大大地娱乐到了，旁若无人地狂笑了起来，笑得几乎直不起腰。梅金斯不用照镜子都能感觉到自己的脸色越来越难看，而面前这个笑到忘我的家伙似乎完全不在意，边笑还边抬眼瞟了瞟梅金斯，那爽朗的笑声开心到梅金斯都忍不住开始怀疑自己是不是真的有这么好笑。

年轻人直到手里的烟快要烧尽了才终于停下来，大概是被自己的口水呛到了，又弯腰咳了两声，接着深吸了口气，抬起头看着一脸浓云密布，稍微一碰就要开始打雷闪电的梅金斯。

“你不会还是个学生吧？”

“我是警察。”梅金斯生硬地回答到。

“所以你要逮捕我吗，长官？”

年轻人说着把手里的烟头拿到嘴边吊住，笑嘻嘻地并拢双手伸到梅金斯面前，还用力睁大眼睛摆出了一个做作的无辜表情。

梅金斯很少遇到这种被人气到没脾气的状况，在心里默默地翻了个白眼，又或者这个白眼已经被他下意识地在现实里翻了出来，因为又是一阵快断气的笑声钻进了他的耳朵。

在梅金斯还来不及反应的时候，对面的人坏笑着正对他的脸喷了个烟圈。

那个完美的正圆在梅金斯的眉心四散弹开，一瞬间他感觉自己就像被子弹打中了，本就不大清醒的头脑只余一片无声无色的空白。梅金斯不记得自己后来又在那站了多久，直到他玩够了的同事们吵嚷着把他拽进门才回过神，而那个人就如同黑夜幻化出的妖精一般，随着一阵青烟无声无息地消失在了夜色里，如果不是脚边多出来的一枚烟头，梅金斯会觉得刚刚一切不过一场酒后的幻觉。

————————————————————————————

_“你信命吗？”梅金斯朝桌旁的人问道，没等对方回答，就兀自接了下去。_

_“是不是无论我们怎么选，该来的，始终是逃不过。”_

——————————————————————————————

再一次见到那个妖精是在两天后。

本该休假的他和另一个请假的同事换了班，快下班的时候接到消息称离他们不远的街区有人斗殴。他们赶到时看到几个人围在一起像是在起哄，不过在听到接近的警笛声后都飞也似地作了鸟兽散，只剩仍然扭打在一起的两个人，一个捂着血流不止的脸哀嚎着在地上打滚，另一个似乎不太情愿停下手里的动作，不过最终还是乖乖住了手。

只是眼前这人看上去有点面熟，虽然没有浮夸的衣着和浓妆，但这两天在脑海中无法自控反复加深的印象足以让梅金斯在任何情况下认出这个人。

“长官，他自找的，他先说要弄死我的。”那人说着举起手向后退了一步，手一松将匕首随便往脚边一丢，一脸坦然地直视着梅金斯。

梅金斯没有答话，他的前辈会负责说完该说的，他只需要把人拷上车。一阵断断续续的咒骂声从背后传来，梅金斯的同事正在忙着让那个满脸是血的男人冷静下来。他走过去踢开地上的匕首，把行凶者双臂反剪按在墙上，对方的态度倒是异常配合，毫不反抗。

“放我一马好吗，看在那晚的份上……”背对自己的人突然用一种刻意压低又足以让旁人听清的声音开始向他求饶，酥软的语气亲昵得如同情人间的撒娇。梅金斯的动作不由得停顿了一下，凭空出现的心虚夹杂在这串轻柔的话语里灌进了他的大脑。他不自然地斜眼看了下一旁的同事，对方正面带疑惑地回头看着他，而这尴尬气氛的始作俑者显然不打算就此罢休。

“这点小事有必要这么严肃吗？那天你不是说……”对方一边说一边还不安分地往后蹭着，梅金斯忍无可忍地向后撤了半步，咬着牙轻声说了句闭嘴，然而这个词的尾音还没来得及从牙缝里挤出来，他的鼻梁就冷不丁挨了一记重重的头槌。

等到梅金斯在一阵天旋地转中挣扎着站稳后，对方早已像只瞪羚般轻巧地越过警车，飞快地消失在巷子的拐角。

这片街道的地形本就非常杂乱，而沿途的每堵墙每个窗户每个垃圾桶似乎都在帮着他要追的人。没多久梅金斯就失去了目标的踪迹，他站在一条死胡同的尽头无奈地回头看去，他的同事气喘吁吁地撑着腿远远地对他摇了摇手。鼻梁处传来的阵阵剧痛让梅金斯有些眩晕，一低头才发现制服的衣襟早已经被自己的鼻血染得通红，一番徒劳只得作罢。

之后的一切是一场可预见的噩梦。那个脸裹得像木乃伊一样的男人一口咬定梅金斯早就跟对方串通一气，是故意把人放走的，而他的临时搭档也非常诚实地提到了梅金斯跟嫌犯私下交谈的事，于是没还出医院他就被停了职。接下来内务调查处的人找了他一次又一次，虽然这事最后因为证据不足不了了之了，但他还是被调去了交通管理。

——————————————————————————————

_“那是我第一次知道威尔的名字。”梅金斯沉默了一会儿，轻轻地笑了起来。_

_“当时我真是气得快疯了。”_


	2. Chapter 2

最近梅金斯不得不面对一个事实，他差点断掉的鼻子很容易养好，可威尔的样子却很难从脑子里赶出去。

从每天清晨睁开眼开始，不管是在值勤，吃饭，闲聊，甚至只是听到周围有人笑，他的神经都会像是遭雷劈了一样瞬间紧张起来。

日子一天天过去，梅金斯就这么在路上来来回回查着违章，想着或许时间长了，自然就能把一些该忘的东西忘掉。直到有一天在给一辆违停的车开完罚单后，一回头忽然发现一个熟悉的身影正倚在他的摩托车上，笑吟吟地打量着他。

“恢复得不错啊。”

一身简单的运动服和黑色棒球帽，换做别人大概早就认不出了，可谁让梅金斯并不是什么别人。

“不合你的意了？”梅金斯冷着一张脸说到，威尔的眼睛却忽地睁大了。

“怎么可能？我可是宁愿划烂自己的脸也舍不得让你这张俊脸留下半点疤啊。”

梅金斯忽然间很想笑，威尔脸上那副浮夸的真诚已经让他连气都不想气了，他现在只想把这个麻烦精快点打发走。

“不信吗？”

威尔说着突然从口袋里掏出一把小刀朝自己的脸割了过去，梅金斯顿时一惊，下意识地冲上前伸手抓住了威尔的手臂，然而锋利的刀尖已经划下了一道浅浅的伤口。

“你到底想怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”威尔收起小刀，伸出手指拭去脸颊上的血珠，又放到嘴边吮了一下。“我是来还人情的。”

“那你不如去自首。”

“我能给你比那更好的。”

威尔说着站起身来又向前迈了一步，他的脸几乎快要和梅金斯贴在一起，而后者的脊背则瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“当然你可以选择不接受，就当这事没发生。”威尔微微扬起头盯着梅金斯的双眼，“但要是你咽不下这口气，来这找我。”威尔说着掏出一张卡片塞进梅金斯胸前的制服口袋，轻轻拍了拍。

“我会证明给你看，你没帮错人。”

离灯街远一点。

自打入职开始梅金斯就从各位前辈们口中无数次地听过这句话。能找乐子的地方有得是，别去那个烂人窝里自讨苦吃。

梅金斯看了看眼前的路牌，又低头确认了一下手中卡片上的地址，现在他就站在这条臭名昭著的街道上，试图在一片乱七八糟的涂鸦和一层层无法描述的污渍间分辨出自己要找的门牌号。

整条街上充斥着各种嘈杂的噪音，周围往来的也都不像什么善类。其中不停地有人打量着梅金斯，还有些人停下脚步交头接耳。虽然表面上一副若无其事的样子，梅金斯心里却早就开始怀疑自己这个草率的决定是不是蠢到不值得同情。

正当他暗自盘算着打起了退堂鼓的时候，有人冷不丁用力拍了一下他的肩膀。

“放松点，”威尔亲密地从背后搂着梅金斯的脖子，附在他的耳边小声说，“否则这儿真的会吃了你。”

周围的人似乎在威尔出现后放下了警惕，投向梅金斯的目光也由怀疑变成了玩味。有几个人和威尔打了招呼，一个金发男人在经过他们身边时还拍了一把威尔的屁股，威尔回过身用梅金斯听不懂的语言朝后面喊了些什么，周围立刻响起一阵哄笑，威尔也跟着笑了起来，然后勾过梅金斯的肩膀走开了。

梅金斯就这么被威尔拖着僵硬地向前走去，这个不属于他的世界有些不情不愿地为他敞开了一道缝隙，而对于将通往何方，却缄口不言。

灯街里的小巷曲曲折折，就在梅金斯快要记不清他们转过了多少个路口时，威尔终于在一扇不起眼的铁门前停了下来。

“别说话。”

威尔说罢伸手在铁门上轻敲了起来，一串长长短短之后，铁门上的小窗吱嘎着打开了一道细细的缝，紧接着大门敞开，一双可疑的眼睛躲在门后紧盯着他俩。

“晚上好！”威尔说着从口袋里掏出一个小小的包裹塞进那人手里，然后拉过梅金斯手径直走了进去。

梅金斯隐约听到那人在背后嘟囔了一句“又一个”，只是还没来得及咀嚼出这话的意思，就被威尔拉着上了楼。

“这里对生面孔不太友好，你敢单枪匹马闯进来实在是勇气可嘉。”

“所以你原本的打算是让我自己来碰一鼻子灰是吗？”梅金斯的语气里夹带着一股懒得掩饰的疲惫。“是什么让你改变主意的？”

“别把人都想得那么坏，况且再坏的人也不是每时每刻都在想着害人。”威尔说着推开门，回过头看着梅金斯。

“如果你要来，我会知道的。”

小小的房间整洁得几乎没有居住过的痕迹，与外头的杂乱喧嚣显得有些格格不入。威尔把房门反锁后又快步走到窗边把窗帘拉好，接着回过身打开沙发旁的一盏小台灯。

“坐吧。”

梅金斯有些迟疑地在威尔对面坐下，台灯发出柔和的淡黄色光芒，房间里的气氛竟显得有些怪异的温馨。

“长话短说，我们直奔主题吧。”威尔说着不知从哪摸出一个信封递给梅金斯，脸上还带着一副完成功课的小孩子般得意的神情。

梅金斯拆开信封，里面的东西却让他一时不知该作何反应。他曾经猜测过这趟莽撞的造访能带给自己什么回报，只是他无论如何也想不到，威尔说的好东西会是这么一份大礼。

“你可以问我这照片是哪来的，但你也该知道我的答案是什么吧？”

梅金斯抬头看着威尔，面前之人依旧唇边带笑，眼睛里却多了些难以捉摸的神色。

而事实上他想要问的又何止这一个问题。

“为什么要帮我这么大的忙？”

“我不喜欢欠别人的情，这个理由你接受吗？”

“这些照片足够你再多欠我十次。”

“那就当你现在欠我的情好了。”威尔说着向后躺去，换了个舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，“你就不能简单点接受别人的好意吗？”

“如果是真正的好意，我会接受的。”

梅金斯很清楚照片上的东西对自己多重要，但威尔怎么会知道他弟弟的事？这些证据足以还那孩子清白，可他需要知道威尔这么做真正想要的是什么。

威尔轻咬着嘴唇，眯起双眼盯着梅金斯，片刻之后嘴角忽地浮现出一丝让梅金斯心里有些发毛的狡黠笑容。

“既然现在是你欠着我，那么我要你帮我做件事，之后我们就当扯平了。”

说着威尔站起身，拉着梅金斯飞快地跑下楼，在看门人不满的目光下冲出了门。

威尔带着梅金斯在乱七八糟的小路间拐来拐去后进了一家夜店，一进门就跑去端了个大杯子过来，一口气喝掉了一半，然后几乎用灌的让梅金斯喝掉了剩下的那半。

“我要你做的就是陪我找点乐子！”威尔贴在梅金斯的耳边大声讲到，而梅金斯只勉强听清了几个字，周围混乱的噪音就淹没了他的感官。

梅金斯之后的记忆被酒精冲得七零八落，他们一直在没完没了的喝酒和跳舞，威尔发疯似的拉着他转圈直到两个人都晕得摔倒在地爬不起来。后来威尔还蹦上舞池中央的台子跳了起来，周围的人群则如同滚开的热油中溅入一滴水般炸开了锅，人来疯的威尔更是越来越兴奋，跳到兴起时还将上衣一把脱掉甩到了梅金斯的脸上。有些人掏出钞票朝威尔的裤腰上塞，而他来者不拒，把花花绿绿的纸币抓成一把全部拍在吧台上，大笑着说今天所有人的帐都记在他头上，然后一把抢过别人的杯子把酒全倒在自己身上，湿漉漉地扑进梅金斯怀里，不由分说地给了他一个苦艾味的吻。

“想换个地方吗？”

威尔被酒精浸透的嗓音低声说着，而梅金斯听着四下里一刻不停传来的下流粗口和挑衅言语，忽然笑了起来，仿佛这一瞬间将之前所有的怀疑和猜忌甩在了脑后，接着冷不丁地把威尔打横抱起，在一片哄笑与嘘声的包围中大步流星地走出了酒吧大门。

——————————————————————————————

_“你有没有幻想过要杀掉什么人？”梅金斯忽然问到。陌生人似乎思考了一下，然后点了点头。_

_“我猜也是。不管承认与否，每个人曾经都想象过杀死某个人，但之前我从没产生过那么强烈的冲动，我想把围在他身边的那些男人全部杀掉，一个不留。”梅金斯端着酒杯的手轻轻摇晃着，冰块轻敲着杯壁，发出清脆的叮当声。_

_“我想，或许那天我才真正意识到，其实在第一次见到他时我就爱上他了。”_

——————————————————————————————

梅金斯并没有过多思考他是怎么叫到的计程车，事实上他居然还能说清自家地址并掏钱付账这件事更让他想不通。总之当他被门槛绊倒在冰凉的地板上时，下意识的反应就是护住一同摔倒在他怀里的威尔。

威尔有些眩晕地趴在梅金斯胸口，晃晃悠悠地伸出双手捧过梅金斯的脸颊，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。

“这个可爱的蓝眼睛男孩是谁呀？我真想把他整个活吞了……”

屋里没有开灯，只有银白色的月光洒在他们身边，威尔醉意氤氲的双眼就像笼着云雾的月亮一样，发出微微的亮光。

梅金斯回望着眼前闪烁的微光，不自觉地收紧了搭在威尔腰间的手臂，另一只手则轻抚上对方的后颈，将那混着酒气的潮湿呼吸朝自己拉近。

“只要你吞得下。”

一瞬间威尔好像愣了一下，接着有些沙哑地笑了起来，笑得身体止不住地颤抖，颤得梅金斯的心里有些发痒。

“你真是比我想象的更有趣。”

威尔似乎还想再说些什么，但梅金斯决定今晚不再留给他讲话的机会。

此刻再蹩脚的谎言他都会相信，再拙劣的借口他都会接受，就算眼前的这个男人是致命的毒药，他一样会毫不犹豫，一饮而尽。


	3. Chapter 3

那天早上叫醒梅金斯的不止刺耳的闹钟声，还包括宿醉的尖锐头痛，房间内尚未完全散去的烟味，和从百叶窗缝隙间透进的来的一点阳光。

至于那个静静躺在一边的信封，纸张被按在手中发出的清脆喀嚓声此时在梅金斯听来无异于在耳边炸开的惊雷。

他像是触电了一般从床上弹了起来，头痛随着血管跳动的频率像一把锤子一样敲击着他的太阳穴，梅金斯不得不坐在床边做了几个深呼吸，给自己的脑子一点时间梳理来一下昨晚的种种。  
然后他洗了把脸，拨通了律师的电话。

事情的进展比想象的顺利，律师并没有多问他是从哪搞到的这些，只是看着那些照片沉默了几秒钟，然后挑了挑眉，说自己会尽力。之后他去见了弟弟，男孩在听到这些后表情有些奇怪，反复问了好几遍梅金斯是不是为了捞他招惹上了什么麻烦。事实上梅金斯也不敢断言自己被牵扯进了什么，但仍给出了否定的答案，而他那正值叛逆期一直对他冷脸相待的小弟这次却反常地忧心忡忡，一再嘱咐他不要为了自己接近那些危险人物，似乎还想有些其他想说的话，却最终没有再说。

弟弟回家后，梅金斯曾经一度觉得事情可能就这么结束了，他不会再见到威尔，也不会再和灯街扯上任何关系，一切归于平静，他继续他的工作，或许一辈子都没什么机会出人头地，可平平淡淡也没什么不好的。

只不过任何事一涉及到威尔，梅金斯所有的假设就都成了摆设。

他比之前更加频繁地想到威尔，有时会还会在当班的时候走神，最近梅金斯发现自己连身旁同事投来的怪异眼光都不在意了。他绞尽脑汁地想要在不接近灯街的前提下打听威尔的事情，甚至在同线人交换信息时假公济私地询问他的消息。

一听到威尔的名字，他的线人表情瞬间变得古怪了起来，一副欲言又止的样子，最后也只是吞吞吐吐地说，或许梅金斯不久就会有威尔的消息了。

“但我可不敢保证是你喜欢的消息。”

“我只不过求你帮个小忙，而且又不是要你做义工。”

“你是在唆使我犯罪，而且意图贿赂。”

“你在收下那些照片的时候可没在乎什么合不合法的问题吧？还是说，难道非要我再跟你睡一次你才肯答应？”

威尔的耐心开始一点点被磨光，他靠在休息室的门边，双臂交叉着抱在胸口，远远看着房间另一角的梅金斯。

梅金斯无意识地牙关紧咬。他为了自己的家人欠了一个不该欠的情，并且一直在假装自己不需要为这份天降的大礼付出什么代价，可如今当虚假的平静表象被威尔毫不留情地当面戳穿，除了意料之中的失望和心痛，却也夹杂着一丝如释重负的轻松。

他飞快地在头脑中将这段时间发生的事理出头绪，一切的前因后果渐渐清晰地了浮现出来。

“所以你大费周章的无私帮助，除了利用我搞掉你的对手，还为了这些吗？”

威尔沉默了几秒，随即报以一声冷笑。

“我是不是该把你刚刚的结论当做恭维？事实上今天在这里的人是谁，对我来说根本不重要，我亲自来见你，不过念在一点情分。”

“其实你不肯合作也没关系。”威尔说着转身要走，“我可以去找你的上司帮忙，他看上去很好说话，而且模样也挺惹人喜欢的。”

“等等！”梅金斯忽然间不知哪来的冲动，他不希望威尔就这么离开，不想要威尔求助于他之外的任何人。

“你说的那辆车，我可以让他们通过。”梅金斯说着顿了一下，“但报酬要加倍。”

威尔稍稍眯起眼盯着梅金斯看了一会儿，笑了起来。

“可以。”

梅金斯遵守了承诺，然后去了他们约定好的地方。他一直等到了后半夜，直到拿烟的手已经冻到有些发麻，威尔才姗姗来迟。

“拿着，然后滚吧。”威尔说着把一个厚厚的信封丢给梅金斯，“还有，别再拿那副无辜的表情看着我，我们正直的警官先生不是早就已经学会讨价还价了吗？”

“所以现在是你在怪我了？”梅金斯强压下心头的怒火，“或许我当初就不该让你跑掉，这样你就只能乖乖地蹲在监狱里，不会有机会在这里倒打一耙了。”

“你会放我走是因为你也知道我伤的是什么人。”威尔扬起下巴毫不示弱地看着梅金斯。“你根本不想管我们这些人的闲事，只不过你漏算了他会给你带来多大的麻烦。现在的一切都是你咎由自取，我可从来没有逼过你。”

梅金斯已经气得说不出话，而威尔说罢转身便要离开，走出几步后却又忽然停了下来。

“我们以后再也不要见面了。”

————————————————————————

_“当时那把手铐只需要一秒钟就能扣牢，他很清楚，我也很清楚。那些对我的指控都是真实的。”_

_梅金斯的酒杯已经见底，但他的眼神似乎并没有聚焦在任何东西上。_

_“或许我一直在怪他把我拖下水，但事实上他给过我选择，他无数次地给过我选择，是我自己从一开始就放弃了所有机会。”_

————————————————————————

梅金斯本应该听威尔的话的，可他怎么会甘心让这个将他的生活搅得一团糟的混蛋就这样溜走。

梅金斯已经不再在乎之前一直想要保持的距离，他去过每一个可能找到威尔的地方，收买了他们去过的那栋公寓的看门人，一有时间便会去那里，一个人关着灯坐在房间里，让脑海中和威尔有关的一切像电影一样不断回放。

终于有一天，那扇房门被打开了。

“出去。”

威尔冷着脸对梅金斯说，而他身旁的，是梅金斯所在警队的警长。

“你在这干什么？”警长的表情有些不悦，“赶紧给我滚出去。”

梅金斯坐在原地没动，这明显将警长激怒了。

“我叫你滚出去！”警长说着冲过去拽住梅金斯的衣领将他拉了起来，“听明白了吗！”

——————————————————————————

_“我现在已经记不清他后来都说了什么，也记不清我又说了什么，但当时是他先拿酒瓶砸伤了我的头。血流得到处都是，我眼前只有一片红色，大概就是那时我彻底失去了理智。”梅金斯顿了顿，调整了一下自己的呼吸。_

_“那是我第一次知道把刀子刺进真正的人体是什么感觉。”_

——————————————————————————

那把刀正插在警长的胸口，他直挺挺地倒了下去。一瞬间时间仿佛凝滞了一般，屋里站着的两个人都没有动，一片死寂中只剩彼此的呼吸声。

这时门口突然传来一阵急促的敲门声，紧接着是看门人大声的询问，梅金斯这才突然间反应过来刚刚都发生了什么。

梅金斯的心跳已接近失控，他茫然地看着威尔，威尔则怒气冲冲地回瞪着梅金斯，然后朝着窗口猛地推了他一把。

“跑啊白痴！”

慌忙从二楼窗台跳到楼下的水泥地上，梅金斯的双腿被震得发麻，脚踝似乎也有些轻微的扭伤，但他顾不上这些，只能拼命地跑，却又不知道究竟该往哪儿跑。

“这边！”还没等梅金斯反应过来，手腕就忽然被人牢牢抓住，朝一条昏暗的巷子深处跑去。

威尔砰地一声关上门，他喘得很厉害，而梅金斯也没好到哪去。

“不行，我得回去，这样不行……”梅金斯有些语无伦次地自言自语了起来，威尔却突然间变得很不耐烦，他一把揪过梅金斯的衣领，把人摔在一旁的沙发上。

“不想死就给我乖乖闭嘴！”

不知所措的梅金斯不再多嘴。威尔过转身拨了几个电话，时不时回头看一眼梅金斯，他边讲电话边点起烟拿在手上但并没有抽，只是在一根燃尽之后，又继续点燃下一根。就这样不知过了多久，威尔终于放下电话，长长的叹出一口气，回过身在一旁的桌子上翻找了一会儿，找出消毒水和绷带帮梅金斯处理了一下额头上的伤口，又倒了一杯不知是什么的饮料递给他，最后重重地把自己往沙发上一扔。

“你这个蠢材，根本不知道给我惹了多大的麻烦。先喝点东西放松一下吧，明天还有你的活儿。”

梅金斯后来觉得那天饮料里肯定掺了些他不想知道成分的东西，喝下没多久他就觉得整个世界都在他眼前漂浮了起来。威尔在一旁沉默着看了他一会儿，接着从沙发上的一堆杂物里掏出一根雪茄点燃吸了一口，然后一翻身跨坐在梅金斯的大腿上，缓缓地朝着他的脸喷了一大口烟。梅金斯昏昏沉沉地透过翻滚的烟雾看着威尔近在咫尺的脸，忽然想起他们初次相遇的那晚，那双绿眼睛像是施了咒术一般，一瞬间就勾走了他的魂魄。

威尔的手臂轻柔地环住梅金斯的后颈，缓缓贴近了他的身体，神志越发模糊的梅金斯只能感到威尔冰凉的鼻尖在扰乱他的呼吸，柔软的双唇正轻触着他的嘴唇。

“睡吧。”

梅金斯醒来的时候脑子里一片混乱，他想了很久才记起自己在哪儿，现在是什么时候。他昏昏沉沉地转了转头，看到威尔背对他站在门口，和一个有些眼熟的金发男人用俄语低声交谈着。

那男人朝威尔身后看了一眼发现了梅金斯已经醒了，于是又和威尔简单说了点什么，两人亲吻过彼此的脸颊后就离开了。

威尔关上门，转回身拿给梅金斯一些食物和水。

“打起精神来吧大人物，我们还有很多事要做。”威尔说完便转身开始整理起似乎比昨晚更乱的桌子，而拿着水杯的梅金斯依然有些恍惚，一动没动。

看出梅金斯的状态不大好，威尔指着房间角落里的一道门又加了一句：“那边是厕所，不要吐在地毯上，这儿可不是我家。”

“你杀过人吗？”梅金斯也不知道自己怎么会突然问起这个，他只是问了，而威尔却在听到这个问题后停下了手里的动作。

“如果我说没有，你会相信吗？” 威尔背对着他，声音有些不清晰。

梅金斯愣了一会儿，没有回答。

“我杀过人。”威尔忽然答道，“很多年前。你知道这个就够了，我告诉你这个并不是打算让你了解我，而是要让你明白，我了解你现在的感受，但你必须要振作起来。”威尔说着走到沙发边，伸手捧过梅金斯的脸。

“否则没人救得了你。”

还没靠近审讯室梅金斯就听到了门里传来的大喊大叫。

“我说过了不是我！就是那小子！你们都聋了吗！”

梅金斯敲了敲门，推门而入，桌边一脸狼狈的男人在看到梅金斯后难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，表情狰狞地扭曲了起来。

“你！……”看门人恶狠狠地指着梅金斯，而后者只是若无其事地直视着他的眼睛。

“我什么？”梅金斯说着在桌旁坐下，翻开了手里的文件。

“现在我们该谈谈‘你’了。”


End file.
